Sleepover At Grandpa's
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: Sharon helps Andy watch his grandkids.. Shandy bits throughout..


**Thank you ProfTweety with the title.**

 **All mistakes are my own & enjoy!**

Once Andy was done talking with his daughter, Nicole. He placed his cell phone in his top drawer in his desk, pushing his chair out as he stood up, running his fingers over his tie. Looking around the squad room to see Amy and Julio working on their reports, Buzz and Mike were talking about something techie which made Andy chuckle. He glances over at his best friend hunched over his desk working on his crossword puzzle with his veggies still untouched, if only Patrice knew Louie wasn't eating his snacks. Andy slowly turns around to face Sharon's door. He exhaled, looking down and smoothed his dress shirt and walks over to her door, doing their secret knock, than opened her door ajar popping his head in. Andy smiled as Sharon looks up and waves him in.

"What can I do for you, Andy?" Asked Sharon grinning as she leans back in her chair, her hands folded over her desk.

Andy cleared his throat, pushing his hands into his pant pockets. "Listen Sharon, about tonight. I am going to have to cancel our date." Andy said sadly.

Sharon moves forward, her eyes scanning his face. "Oh okay, is everything alright, Andy?" Asked a concerned Sharon.

Andy nods his head and gave Sharon a small smile, taking his hands out of his pockets waving them around. "Yes, I just got off the phone with Nicole, her mother is very sick and she asked if I could watch the kids until tomorrow afternoon." Leaning on over resting his hands on one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"I hope Kathryn will be alright. You are a great father Andy." Sharon smiles happily at him as she pushed back her chair, standing up, and walking over to stand in front of Andy. "Well since we can't go out tonight, I can always come over to your place, bring dinner or we could make dinner while I help you out with your grandkids?" Sharon asked as she fluttered her eyelashes at him while playing with his tie.

Andy grins placing his hands on her hips. He loved when Sharon was being playful at work. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Grant and Mark adore you. So..." Andy lifts his right hand up looked at his watch, then back at Sharon. "I have to leave in two hours to pick up the kids. So I'll meet you at my place say, six?" Grinning as Sharon hums, feeling her hands move over his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll see you tonight at six, Andy." Sharon said with her lips ghostly touching the lower shell of his earlobe.

Andy hugged her tight to him as his hands moved up and down her back, talking softly next to hers. "You can see if Rusty wants to join us, if he wants too...that is."

Sharon pats his upper back than pulls away from him slightly her eyes locked onto his, smiling. "That's very kind of you Andy, but he's spending the weekend with Gus." Resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh well if he's plans fall through he's more than welcome to join us." Said Andy, shrugging his shoulders while moving a some hair away from her face.

"I'll let him know." Smiled Sharon, as reluctantly pulls away from Andy, looking at him sternly. "If you want to be out of here in two hours I suggest you finish your report Lieutenant." Raising her right brow trying hard not to crack a smile as Andy winks at her.

Raised his left hand and salutes Sharon. "Yes, ma'am." Than proceeds out her door and to his desk to finish his report in time to pick up his grandkids and see Sharon at his place later on tonight.

Sharon arrived home shorty after finishing proof reading her teams report. Setting her purse, keys, and slipping her heels off. Moving the picture forward revealing a small safe, she enters her code and places her gun and badge inside. After shutting the door and closing the picture. Sharon walked down the hall to her bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready to spend time with Andy and his grandkids tonight. Sharon couldn't stop humming while she took her shower. Drying off she went to find an outfit for tonight, once she was dressed. Sharon went into the bathroom to apply minimal amount of make up to her face.

Walking back into her bedroom, heading towards her closet, reaching up and grabbed her grey and green duffel bag. Sharon placed her bag on the edge of her bed and headed towards her dresser you grab a few pairs of underwear, three bras, and two pairs of socks. Placing them next to the duffel bag, she went into her closet picking out two pairs of jeans, four tank tops, two short sleeve shirts, and grabbed three of her favorite cardigans. Walking back towards her bed she started folding her clothes and placing them in her bag. Once she was done, she moved back into her bathroom and started packing her hygiene gear, along with her hair brush, toothbrush, hair clips, and some make up just incase.

Picking up her duffel bag and slung it around her shoulder she walked around her room to make sure she had everything. Walking out of her bedroom and shutting her door she headed down the hallway. Stopping by the entry way, placing her bag down, walking into the living room to check everything than moved along in her kitchen checking the nobs on the stove were off. Turning her light switch off she headed towards the front door. Grabbing her purse, she moved the picture away, putting in her code and taking out her gun than badge, just in case she got called it. Placing them in her purse, closing the safe door and putting the picture back she leaned over and picked up her duffel bag and headed out her door and locked it.

Sharon sent Andy a text saying she was heading their way and couldn't wait to spend time with the boys and him of course. An hour and ten minutes later Sharon pulled into Andy's driveway. Not even five seconds out her door she heard two little boys screaming her name.

"Grandpa Andy, SHARON IS HERE!" Yelled the boys excitedly, as they ran outside to greet her.

"Hello boys!" Sharon laughs when she was mowed down by the two little boys, hugging each leg, both talking excitedly at once.

"Sharon, Sharon! We helped Grandpa Andy make the dough for our pizzas!" Said Mark happily, pulling Sharon in one direction.

"Sharon, Sharon! We also fought with flour, and then we had to clean it up." Grant spoke loudly. "Then we had to takes showers." Frowned Grant, while tugging on Sharon to go the other way.

"Oh, I see." Stopping the boys for a minute, smiling at each boy. Raising her left brow then her eyes moving to met with Andy's. "I bet it was Grandpa Andy that started the fight, huh?" Her hands ruffling both of the boys heads.

Hesitantly they looked at each than up to Grandpa Andy, they soon met up with Sharon's. "Yes, it was Grandpa Andy's ideal." They said finally.

"I see how it is." Joked Andy with a grin. "What happened to boy code, huh?" Andy continued waving his hands between them.

"Sorry Grandpa Andy, but we don't want to lie to Sharon." Said Grant.

"Yeah Grandpa Andy, she's a Captain in the LAPD. That means she could arrest us!" Mark said while holding tightly to Sharon leg.

Andy was going to say something but the look of terror on the boys faces and Sharon's beautiful grin. Andy bursts into a fit of laughter.

They stared at him for a bit then Sharon says. "Well, I am a police Captain, but you are two are minors so I can't arrest you. But I'm grateful you told the truth, that is very important." Sharon smiled happily, when the boys looked up and smiled.

Andy eventually was finishing laughing, now he just watched Sharon's interactions with his grand kids and the look of understanding and love were showing through each of them. Sharon moves her eyes to his, blush creeping to her cheeks by the way he looks at her. They've been dating for months now but she could never stop getting shy, by the way he looks at her. Love. Sharon slowly moved with the boys towards Andy.

"We'll see you inside!" Both of the boys said as they let go of Sharon legs and ran up the stairs.

"Okay." Sharon and Andy reply in unison.

As she got closer to the porch Sharon smiled at Andy as she watched him watching her as she got closer. Andy walks down the steps, he couldn't help but grin at how beautiful Sharon looked. Yes, she always looks beautiful but when she wore a pair of fitted jeans, with a dark purple tank top, and her hair in its natural wavy state. Sharon Raydor was breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Hey Beautiful." Andy says while extending his arms out and wraps them around her, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Hey Charming." Sharon said humming when she feels Andy's lips touch her temple.

They hugged for a few more seconds, Andy pulled away slightly, moving his right hand along her cheek, both smiling at one another. Their bodies moved in and they closed the distance that was between them. Both humming when their lips touched as they kissed, she opens her mouth immediately to let his tongue in.

"COME ON SHARON AND GRANDPA ANDY!" Yelled both of the boys from the front door.

Immediately their lips pulled apart, Sharon blushes and hides her face in his neck. Closing her eyes when she feels his hand moving up and down her back. After a few seconds they both turn their bodies towards the door, then Andy looks over in her direction smiling at how beautiful she looked when she's embarrassed. He bumps her shoulder once. "Go inside with the boys, and I'll go grab your bag." Andy says as he walks towards her car to get her duffel bag.

Sharon grins, fixing some of her hair and placing it behind her ear, blushing a little more as she watched Andy walk away towards her car.

"SHARON!" Shouts Grant, giggling as he watches Sharon jump.

After Sharon jumps, she turns around smiling at the two little boys that were giggling behind the screen door. "I'm coming."

They opened the screen door for Sharon saying your welcome when she said thank you. They walked into the living and on his living table was the game Perfection, she loved playing with her kids.

"Sharon we are going to play PERFECTION tonight!" Shouted an excited Mark. Both of them started laughing while they jumped over the arm of the couch and sits down.

Sharon laughed along with the boys as she walks around and sits between the two boys. "So, how ballet going?"

"It's going so well, Sharon. We have a recital in two weeks in West Hollywood." Said an excited Mark.

"You should come see us dance, Sharon!" Said Grant between biting his index finger nail.

"I would love to come see you boys dance!" Sharon said with a huge smile on her face.

"Love seeing what?" Said a confused Andy as he walks in with Sharon's duffel bag in his left shoulder.

"To see us dance in two weeks, remember Grandpa Andy?" Said the boys unison. "In West Hollywood, Mom told you this before she left today." Said Mark, exhaling loudly.

"I know, I'm just playing with you kids." He said with a smile, grinning more as the boys roll their eyes and Sharon snort laughs.

"So what do you say Sharon, a date?" Andy said with a wink.

"I would have to say that's fine." Sharon said shrugging her shoulders and winked at him.

Andy starts to laugh, as he remembers the first time he asked her out, well more like to a romantic dinner. Her hesitant reply, Fine. His heart fluttered as he watched her laugh too, then soon became a snort and she covered her mouth with her hands, still laughing.

"I'll go put your bag in our room." Said Andy between laughing.

Sharon just nods her head as she tried to control her breathing. She watched abdy walk down the hall, when she couldn't see him anymore she turned her attention back to the boys.

"Why don't we get the game ready. So when Grandpa Andy gets back we can play?" Asked Sharon, she smiled as the boys started rocking side to side with excitement nodding their heads. Sharon takes off the lid while the boys took out the table. Soon they all took out all the shapes pieces for the game and setting them aside. They scooted closer to Sharon as she read them the instructions. Few minutes later Andy came out and leans over Sharon and kissed the top of her head.

"Let me go check on our pizza dough and then we'll play." Andy said as he smiled at the boys.

"Okay Grandpa Andy, Sharon is reading us the rules." Said Mark.

"Yeah Sharon Raydor, she loves reading people the rules." Said Andy sarcastically, winking at Sharon as she glared at him.

Sharon looked down and starts to reads more of the instructions to the boys while Andy went into the kitchen to check on the pizza dough. Walking out of the kitchen and walks along the couch sitting next to Mark. "Okay these can start building our pizzas in an hour." Andy said as he placed his hands on his knees.

"Yeah, now let's play!" Shouted Grant.

"Alright, let's go!" Said Andy as he twist the timer on the game.

Soon before Andy took his hand away the boys say down on the floor. Grant say in front of Sharon while Mark sat in front of Andy. Each person taking a turn putting a piece on, the timer clicking away and the board game began to shake they needed to put three more pieces away. But they didn't have enough seconds and the game popped and all the pieces jumped out scary Grant. Making him jump, head butting Sharon on her lip.

Sharon groans as she holds her hands over her mouth leaning over. While Grant cried saying he was sorry for hurting her. Andy gets up to look at Sharon's lip, telling Grant it was okay it was just an accident. Mark went into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and brought it over to Andy.

"Thanks kid." Andy said as he took it from his grandsons hand.

"Welcome Grandpa Andy, will Sharon be alright." Asked a concerned Mark.

Andy grabs a few cotton balls and the hydrogen peroxide, while soaking the balls. He inspects her lips, her hands on his thighs as his hand moves along her jawline and touches her lips causing her to whimper. "She'll be okay it's just a small cut." Andy said while taking one of the cotton balls and dabbing it on her cut. Saying he was sorry when her jaw clutched tightly and she closed her eyes. Once Andy was done cleaning it, he put ointment on her cut. "There all better." As he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Sharon blushed as she thanked him. She looked over at a depressed Grant. Sharon moves over a little and placed her hand on his knee. "Oh Honey, don't be sad. I'm not mad, it was an accident and I'm okay." Placing her hand under his chin smiling down at him.

"Okay, I am sorry Sharon, that game scared me." Said Grant, his eyes still showing just how sorry he was.

"It's okay Honey, how about we go get something to drink, while we decide what to put on our pizzas?" Said Sharon with a smile.

"Okay, I want pepperoni, mushrooms, ham, and oh oh oh pineapples!" Said Mark excitedly.

"I'm putting extra cheese, spinach, ham, more cheese." Grinned Grant.

"Those all sound like amazing pizzas!" Said Sharon as they headed towards the kitchen following Grandpa Andy.

The kids went straight the fed he grabbing water bottles. "Grandpa Andy can we watch Adventure Time?" Asked Mark.

"Sure, go right ahead." Said Andy smiling.

Andy and Sharon watched the boys run towards the living room to watch television. Andy turns his attention to Sharon looking down at her cut then into her eyes. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer towards him. He smiled more when she placed her hands on his chest. "I love you." Andy said.

Sharon hums and her smile widens, moving her hands up along his shoulders around neck then intertwines her fingers behind his head pulling his face closer hers. Their warm breathes mixing together as their lips barely touched. It felt like minutes, but it was only seconds they waiting till their lips touched. Sharon hums in his mouth as Andy moans in hers. Their arms tightening around each others bodies as they got lost in their passionate kiss. When the need for oxygen became to great, they rested their foreheads and smiled at each other.

"I love you too, Andy." Sharon said breathlessly, as she gazed into his eyes.

Andy put both of his hands on her face, just smiling down at her. They just stood their just talking with their eyes. That's what Andy admired about Sharon, they didn't need to talk all the time to know what each other was feeling. That deep connection was felt by Sharon too, sometimes they would just talk with their eyes driving Louie and Rusty crazy. Andy leans forwards and kisses her cut right above her left lip.

"I'm sorry about your lip?" Andy said with a grin his eyes glued to her swollen, but kissable lips. His grin widens when he watches her lips curl up.

"It was an accident." Sharon smiled while her right thumb ran along the back of his neck. She grins when Andy closed his eyes and silently groans. Sharon moves in closing her eyes as they kissed. Pulling away, Andy turns around heading to the fridge. Taking out two sparkling waters. Andy smiled at Sharon as she gestured him to go first. Andy starts moving but stops in front of Sharon, turning to face her. He leans over and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. His lips curl up against her warm cheek when he hears her hum.

Andy pulled away from Sharon smiling and mouthing "I love you." to Sharon.

Sharon mouthing "I love you too." to Andy with a wink. She snort laughed when she hears him moan. Andy loved when Sharon flirted with him, let alone when she just stared into his eyes. All her emotions pouring out of them marvelous emerald green eyes.

They sat down between each boy, both leaning back against his couch. When their backs touched they turned to look at each other, both smiling while the boys eyes were glued to the television screen. Andy moves his arm behind the couch, his finger grazing the back of Sharon's neck. Andy grins when he sees her eyes close and she bits down on her bottom lip. Sharon opens her eyes when she felt Grant rest his head on her lap. Sharon looks down and smiles, running her fingers through his hair. All four of them watched television until the timer went off and they all hurried to the kitchen to make their pizzas.

Sharon helped Grant place his toppings on his pizza, while Mark did his own and Andy did his and also did Sharon's. Once they were all done and the pizzas were in the oven and Andy set the timer they all went back into the living room to watch Marmaduke. About fifteen minutes into the movie the time went off, Andy and Sharon stood up going into the kitchen while the boys continued to watch the movie. After Andy was done cutting up the pizzas, Sharon took both of the boys and brought it out to the diner table. Walking back into the kitchen she grabbed waters and ranch dressing for dipping.

"Okay boys, it's time to eat!" Said Sharon as she watched Andy put her plate down.

Andy smiled at Sharon when his eyes met hers. He pulled out her chair. "Your seat my dear." He said with a grin.

Sharon laughs as she walked towards him, stopping before she sat down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Andy." Sharon whispered in his ear.

Andy pushed in Sharon's chair, then moved towards Grant's, then pushed in Mark's. Andy sat across from Sharon, she looked up and smiled at Andy. They all sat down eating their homemade pizzas. Once they were finished the boys ran off to the restroom to wash their face and hands, then off to their room to change into pajamas. Andy was standing behind Sharon helping her wash their dishes. Sharon was busy getting distracted by Andy as he kept placing small kisses on the back of shoulder.

"Andy." Sharon said breathlessly when his tongue glides up her bare shoulder blade.

Andy hums as he starts to move his soapy hands up her arm, while his lips trailed kisses up her shoulder. Andy used his nose to move her hair aside. Once he had majority of her neck showing, continued to trail kisses up along her neck. Andy groans in her ear when she pushed her ass into crouch. "Sharon." He breathes heavily in her ear, his lips ghostly touching the outer-shell of her ear.

Getting lost in the moment, she didn't realize that her head was resting on his shoulders, her eyes closed and Andy's tongue twirling around her tongue. Sharon whimpers in his mouth as his hands massage her breast. Palming them until he felt her hard nipples through her wet tank top. "I love when you make that sound." Andy said after he pulled his mouth away, trailing wet kisses down her neck stopping just before her collarbone.

"Andy." She whimpered his name, her eyes closed and her ass grinding harder along his crotch. "We can't do this right now." She said between intakes of breaths. "The kids...the kids will see us." She finished saying sadly.

Andy growls quietly in her ear, pushing her butt right up against the sink. Closing his eyes tightly and growled again when he hears Sharon gaps, as she felt his arousal poking her ass. "God woman, you and your rules." He said jokingly as he back slightly away from her butt. His hands went back into the water picking up a plate to wash.

Sharon just hums nodding her head, started to help Andy wash the dishes then placed them on the drying rack.

Sharon held Andy's hand as they walked down the hallway towards his bedroom. Both Andy and Sharon smiled as they listen to the boys argue about which way to brush their teeth. Andy tugged Sharon away from the door and into his bedroom. Andy went to his dresser pulling out a pair of gray jogging shorts and one out of many Dodgers shirt. Andy went into his bathroom to change, wash his face, and brush his teeth.

Sharon went to her duffel bag taking a pair of brown leggings, Andy's Dodger shirts that he left over, and a pair of purple ankle socks. Sharon sat on Andy's bed, taking off her jeans placing them next to then put on her brown leggings. Sharon reached over for Andy's shirt. Taking his shirt to her nose, inhaled his scent, but it barely smelled of Andy. Sharon's eyes darted to his dresser drawer where she stood up and walked over to it looking in his second drawer. His manly scent invaded her nose, making her stomach flutter, even after all this time being together. Sharon placed his other shirt on top of his dresser as she took off her bra and putting on his shirt. Sharon walked over to her bag placing her bra inside, taking out her hygiene gear and placing the medium bag on his bed next to her. Waiting for Andy to get out, so she could cleaned up.

Andy came out of the bathroom and froze at the sight of Sharon. She shears had a sweet way to take his breath away every single day. He grins when Sharon stands up grabbing her bag and walk towards Andy, grinning.

Andy stops Sharon by placing a hand on her hips. "Nice shirt." Andy said amused, his eyes traveling down her body.

Sharon placed her free hand on his chest, smiling at Andy. "Thank you, your other shirt lost its scent of you." She said as her cheeks started to turn pink.

Andy's hand traveled up from her hip to place some of her hair behind her ear. "I figured, besides what's mine is your. Right?" Andy said grinning, gliding his thumb along her flushed cheek.

"Yes." Sharon said before her lips touched his slowly kissing him. Sharon pulls away and walked into the bathroom.

Andy stood there for a minute just staring at his bathroom door, just grinning. Andy heard the kids laughing in the liver room. So Andy headed out of his room, towards his grandkids to hang out with them for a little while longer then it was bedtime.

Sharon came out shortly and sat between both boys. They watched one more episode of Adventure Time then Grandpa Andy told the boys it's bedtime.

"Grandpa Andy?" Asked a sleepy Mark.

"Yes, Kidd?" Replied Andy.

"Can Sharon read us a bedtime story before we go to bed?" Asked Mark.

"Yeah can you Sharon?" Pouted Grant, his eyes turning big with fake tears.

Sharon looks over at Andy, he had the most gorgeous grin on his face. Some silly when his eyes moved to mine.

"Sure, if that's what Sharon wants." Said Andy as he looked at both boys then back to Sharon.

Both of the boys eye smiled to Sharon's their lips started to pout as they looked up at her begging in silence.

Sharon ran her fingers through both of the boys hairs. "How could I say no to faces like that?" Said Sharon happily, taking each of their hands to their bedroom.

"Thank you Sharon, for reading to us." Said Mark as he got situated under his blankets.

"Yes, thank you Sharon." Replied a sleepy Grant.

"Anytime, I love you boys." Said Sharon as she picked up Goodnight Moon by Margaret Wise Brown. Sharon smiled as she remembered all the times she read this book to her kids. By the time she find he's the last page both boys were sound asleep. Sharon closed the book, placed it back on the bookshelf then gives each boy a kiss on the forehead.

Sharon gasped when she sees Andy leaning against the doorframe smiling at her. The scene of her reading to his grandkids and how happy she looked tonight made his heart swell with more love for this abating woman who gave this old fool a chance at love again.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sharon asked quietly, as she walked towards him.

Stand up straight, folding his arms around his chest, grinning at her. "Long enough, to say that I love you so much." Unwrapping his arms around his chest and wrapped his arms around Sharon's waist.

Sharon just hums as she buries her fave in his neck. "Let's go back into the living room." She said softly in his neck. Sharon smiles as Andy tightens his hug then releases his hold. Moving his hand down to intertwine their fingers as they walked out of the bedroom. Andy grabs the door knob leaving his grandkids bedroom door ajar. They walked into the liver room Sharon freezes as she sees the lights have dimmed and the smell of jasmine invading her nose from the tea-lights he had lit, soft classical music playing lightly in the background.

"Andy." Sharon said breathlessly. Her hold tightened around his hand.

Andy smiled over at Sharon. "I felt bad that I had to cancel our date tonight. So I thought since we didn't get to go dancing, that we could have a couple dances right now?" Andy says as he pulled Sharon's body flushed against his.

Sharon's arms immediately wrap around his neck, the smile on her face huge. "Andrew Flynn, I love you so much. You surprise me and make me feel so special everyday ." She said passionately, pulling his head down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Andy hungrily kissed Sharon in return his hands touching every inch of her body, swallowing her moans as her body swayed with his to the beat of the music. "I love you too, Sharon Raydor." Andy said between passionate kisses. "I love to make you feel special, to see the way your eyes light up, to hear your vast variety of hums, and the way you make me feel, God I love you." Andy said as he lifted her up carrying her to his bedroom to just show her just show her just how special she really is to him.


End file.
